El Paso de los Años
by sumi onechan
Summary: Han pasado mas de 20 años desde que Kyoko y Ren se reencontraron, ¿como viven ahora ?¿que fue de sus destinos?¿ Como llegaron a este momento?Entren a dar un vistazo de como vivieron estos años esta popular pareja de actores, contado por Kyoko


No puedo crear que allá llegado esta momento aún me parece increíble de solo pensarlo, además están difícil de creer, pero es como dicen los hijos se crecen rapidísimo. Si hasta me parece ayer cuando nacieron mis gemelos

-flash back-

-ay, duele mucho -dijo una adolorida Kyoko

-tranquila hija es normal, dentro de poco nacerán- le decía dulcemente Julieth

-porque esperan tanto, no ven esos médicos que estas sufriendo, pero Kyoko porque no pediste que te hicieran cesaría- le reprochaba angustiado Kuu

-qué te pasa Kuu, los médicos saben lo que hacen, además tú crees que si su esposo no la pudo convencer de que no tuviera a los gemelos por parto natural lo harás tu ahora- comento frustrada Julieth

-vamos dejen de pelear que yo...ay!-grito desesperadamente Kyoko

-tranquila hija, respira...Kuu ve a buscar al médico que venga rápido-ordeno preocupada Julieth

-claro ya vuelvo, aguanta Kyoko-se despidió amorosamente Kuu

En el momento que estaba por salir Kuu, se abre la puerta de un golpe, entrando en el lugar un muy preocupado y agitado hombre, que al juzgar por su apariencia había corrido más de 100 m.

- amor, llegaste, pensé que no podrías-dijo alegremente Kyoko

-lo siento, no debí irme de haber sabido que esto pasaría me...-decía un preocupado Kuon (pero fue callado por un beso, haciendo que sus preocupaciones se esfumaran)

- tranquilo, no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, pero donde están los demás? -le hablo dulcemente

-después que tu manager nos contara de la situación todos tomamos el primer vuelo a Tokio, así que los demás deberían llegar enseguida si llegamos juntos al hospital-dijo tranquilamente Kuon

Y tal como predijo Kuon, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dando lugar a un grupo de amigos sumamente molestos y preocupados. Que no eran nada más ni nada menos que el presidente Lory, Jelly, Yashiro, Kanae y Chiori, los cuales lanzaron inmediatamente miradas asesinas a Kuon, pero que en segundos cambiaron para dirigirlas a Kyoko que aún se encontraba adolorida por las continuas contracciones

-como estas Kyoko?-pregunto angustiada Kanae

-con dolores, pero es normal, porque se demoraron?-le respondió con la respiración agitada

- eso es culpa de tu esposo, que después de llegar salió corriendo dejándonos sin saber en qué cuarto estabas-dijo enojado Lory mientras apuntaba a Kuon

-pero estaba preocupado-respondió excusándose Kuon

-lo sabemos, pero todos también lo estábamos Kuon-dijo reprochándole Yashiro

-basta de plática que mi hijita ya tiene que entrar al quirófano-dijo casi gritando Julieth

-gracias, okaa-san-le hablo dulcemente Kyoko

En ese momento entro Kuu con un montón de médicos y camillas para llevarla al quirófano

- rápido llevémosla ya vienen los bebes, quien va entrar con ella?-pregunto apresuradamente el medico

-yo iré con ella soy su esposo, vamos mi amor-respondió aun angustiado

-sí, adiós los veré después, ay!, ay!-gritaba Kyoko

los medico apuraron el paso entrando a la sala de parto corriendo, dejando a todos sus amigos en la sala de espera, aguardando el nacimiento más esperado del año tanto para ellos como para todo Japón que seguía de cerca la historia del matrimonio de actores

-en el quirófano-

-puja ya falta poco-ordeno el medico

-ay!

-aguanta mi amor un poco más-decía Kuon intentando calmarla

-ay vine, ya casi (entonces en toda la sala se escucha un fuerte llanto) tome, felicidades es un varón, fuerte y sano (se lo pasa a Kuon)-dijo el médico alegremente

- mira mi amor es precioso (le enseña a Kyoko pero entonces vuelven las contracciones)-dijo Kuon lleno de alegría

-ay!-grito fuertemente Kyoko

-bien, ahora viene el segundo… un poco más ya casi, solo una más y ya acabamos-dijo pacientemente el medico

-ay!

-Búa! Búa!

-felicidades es una niña hermosa, creo que es hora que conozcan a su madre, verdad papa-les dijo sonrientemente el medico

Le ponen ambos bebes sobre una muy cansada Kyoko

-si toma mi vida, mira nuestros hijos, hiciste un gran trabajo (le da un beso)-Kuon le habla dulcemente

-son preciosos, los amo (le da un beso a cada uno y mira dulcemente a Kuon) estoy muy feliz-dijo orgullosamente Kyoko

- muy bien enfermeras llévenselos es hora de su primer baño, permiso mama, solo será un momento (mientras levantaba a los bebes y se los pasaba a las enfermeras)-ordeno el medico

Las enfermeras se llevaron a los bebes dejando una muy cansada Kyoko. Volviendo después de unos minutos con los bebes ya limpios y cambios

- disculpé mama, y aquí tienen a sus hermosos hijos-dijeron juntas las enfermeras

-hola mis linduras extrañaron a mama?-les hablo tiernamente Kyoko

-vamos mi amor es hora de ir a tu cuarto

-permítame (carga a un bebe así Kuon pueda mover a Kyoko en su silla de ruedas)-pidió una enfermera

Al salir de ahí se encuentran a un grupo enérgico de amigos que sacaban un montón de fotos para no perderse ni un momento de estos bellos angelitos, mientras la pareja entraba al cuarto donde estarían por unos días.

-por fin salieron, son hermosos mis nietos-les dijo una angustiada Julieth

-si se parecen a ustedes (señalando a Kuon y Kyoko) no ellos son más lindos-dijo alegremente Kuu

-son como angelitos, pero como se llaman?-pregunto Kanae

-si como se llaman esos angelitos?-pregunto un sonriente Lory

- bueno mi capeón se llama Rick (decía mientras mostraba a un hermoso bebe de cabello rubio y que cuando abrió los ojos dejo con la boca abierta a sus amigos) verdad que son preciosos sus ojos-dijo orgullosamente Kuon

- son de colores diferentes-dijo lleno de asombro Yashiro

-el derecho es azul pero el izquierdo es dorado-continuo Chiori llena de asombro

-sí, verdad que son únicos (decía una sonriente Kyoko mientras carga a su beba)-les dijo felizmente Kyoko

-y como se llama la princesa?-pregunto Julieth

-se llama Hikari (mientras mostraba a su beba de cabello negro y dejándolo de la misma situación a sus amigos cuando abrió esos bellos ojos)-les dijo llena de amor

-mira sus ojos el derecho es dorado y el izquierdo azul-comento sorprendido Kuu

-sí, nos les parece que juntos hacen una hermosa pareja (decía un sonriente Kuon mientras ponía a sus hijos en la misma cuna)-dijo sonrientemente Kuon

-yo creo que se complementan (mientras todos asentían haciendo el menor ruido para no despertar a los hermanos)-sentencio alegremente Kyoko

- fin del flash back-

Ah que tiempo aquellos si aún me produce gracia las caras de todos en aquel momento pare igual esas caras no son nada con las de Kuon cuando Hikari llevo su primer novio a casa pobre joven lo que le hizo padecer mi amor con sus preguntas y bueno también las de Rick, al parecer ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacer sufrir a ese muchacho

Bueno ahora ambos están calmados, después de todo es la boda de su princesa, ah la música ya empezó, hay viene mi hija con mi amado esposo del brazo, ella se ve preciosa y bueno el también se ve guapísimo, yo creo que nadie cree que tiene 50 años bueno yo tampoco parezco de mi edad, parece como si ambos nos hubiéramos detenido en el tiempo

pero igual estoy feliz que todas las miradas de las mujeres no se las lleve Kuon sino mi adorado Rick, mi hijo luce tan hermoso con su traje , me recuerda tanto a su padre y es que es también su viva imagen , bueno aunque en sus ojos a veces veo un poco de mi también, esos preciosos ojos que son tan iguales a los de su hermana y a la vez diferentes como si se complementaran, estoy tan orgullosa de ambos mi hijo es un brillante médico y mi hija es una gran escritora, bueno además de sus profesiones en el mundo del espectáculo, son tan talentosos aunque creo que todas las madres deben pensar igual de sus hijos. Sigo pensando que mis hijos aunque no sean perfectos son los mejores.

Ah que distraída que soy no me di cuenta que ya empezaron a leer los votos, pero viendo a Kuon a mi lado puedo recordar perfectamente cuando nos casamos, después de todo tú me sonríes de la misma forma que ese momento

-flash back-

-lista Kyoko? ya casi es hora-pregunto apurada Kanae

-estoy tan nerviosa moko-san-respondió Kyoko llena de nerviosismo

- tranquila son nervios de novia ya verás que se te irán cuando veas al novio-dijo Julieth llena de amor

Tock... tock...tock

-ya es hora, esta hermosa hija-dijo con felicidad Kuu

-gracias-le dijo Kyoko

-vamos Julieth-san ya es hora-pidió Kanae

-estas divinas hijas, bienvenido a la familia, vamos Kanae- dijo con dulzura Julieth

- suerte amiga- se despidió Kanae (Ambas salen dejándola sola con Kuu)

- gracias por permitirme llevarte al altar-dijo Kuu con orgullo

-no es nada, vamos oto-san-dijo alegre Kyoko

-vamos, ya quiero ver la cara de mi hijo cuando te vea así de hermosa-dijo en tono de broma Kuu

Lo que logra hacer sonrojar a Kyoko mientras camina con Kuu del brazo, mientras entran en la iglesia se puede escuchar la marcha nupcial, así como también se puede apreciar una hermosa decoración que la hace ver como si fuera un lugar de cuentos de hadas, a medida que avanzan por el hermoso lugar pueden ver a cada uno de los invitados, entre los cuales hay gente del mundo del espectáculo como los amigos que ambos hicieron en sus como Chiori, Yashiro, María, Lory, Jelly Wood, Sho, reino, y demás actores y directores, entre los invitados también se puede ver a la gente que está fuera de este medio como los dueños del dura maya, y los padres de Sho.

pero sin duda a lo que ella está mirando desde el momento en que entro en la iglesia, es al apuesto hombre que la espera al final de su recorrido, ese hombre vestido de un hermoso traje blanco y deslumbrante sonrisa que provoca que cualquier mujer caiga a sus pies, pero que solo una mujer puede provocar

-(entrega a Kyoko a Kuon y le besa su mejilla) espero que sean muy felices (se va a tomar asiento con su esposa)-les dice Kuu con ternura

Ambos sonríen y se toman de las manos volteándose para mirar al cura, en ese momento la música para así el cura pueda seguir con la ceremonia

-estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de Kyoko mogami y Kuon Hizuri en sagrado matrimonio hay entre los presentes alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-decía el ministro

(Julieth y Kuu se voltean con miradas asesinas para cualquier presente que quiera arruinar la boda) cri-cri -cri (imagínense ruidos de grillos)

- bien, entonces Kuon acepta a Kyoko como su esposa en la salud, como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, como en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto el ministro

-sí, acepto- respondió seguro Kuon

-bien, Kyoko acepta a Kuon como su esposo en la salud, como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-le pregunto el ministro

-sí, acepto-respondió feliz Kyoko

-entonces traigan los anillos-ordeno el ministro

Llega María con los anillos y se los entrega a ellos de uno mientras se los ponen y cuando se los terminan de poner se miran uno a otro esperando las palabras finales

-lo que unido dios que no lo separe el hombre, y ahora puede besar a la novia (dice un sonriente cura)-les dijo feliz el ministro

Entonces ambos se unen en un largo y profundo beso lleno de amor, escuchando a lo lejos las felicitaciones de sus amigos

-fin del flash back-

No puedo creer que allá pasado tantos años desde nuestra boda, pero lo que más me cuesta creer es que nuestros sentimientos sigan intactos como si no nos hubiera costado trabajo llegar hasta aquí, pero estoy tan feliz de amarte y ahora tomando tu mano sé que estas triste porque tu hija se va pero que estas contento porque es feliz con su marido y así como yo estoy feliz por nuestro hijo y la hermosa familia que formo con esa grandiosa mujer que es su esposa; aún ahora tú no tienes idea de cómo te agradezco por haberte enamorado de mí, de cómo luchaste para que nuestro amor floreciera y sacarme de la oscuridad de mi corazón, así como yo hice contigo, por eso ahora te sujeto tan firmemente para escuches de mis labios TE AMO todo el tiempo y así de la misma manera que tú me lo dices todo el tiempo. Ya que a pesar de todo ambos seguimos juntos. Pero ahora tú me hablas bajito

-sabes, espero que nuestra princesa pueda ser tan feliz como lo somos nosotros-dijo Kuon con un poco de angustia

-aunque será un poco difícil porque el mejor hombre del mundo ya estaba casado- le dijo con resignación

-sí, y se casó con su madre (le da un dulce beso)-dijo con un tono lleno de amor

-no, ese hombre es su hermano, su padre no llega ni a sus talones (sonríe pícaramente)-le dice divertida

- comparándome con mi hijo, aunque tienes razón (la abraza fuertemente)

-gracias-dice aun riendo

-porque?-pregunta asombrado

-por hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo-responde avergonzada pero segura

-no, yo te tengo que dar las gracias a ti por siempre estar conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque sabes TE AMO KYOKO (la abraza más fuerte y le da un profundo beso)-le dice con ternura

- TE AMO KUON (le da otro beso)

-0000000000000000000-

Este es mi primer one-shot que hago así que estoy feliz de que lo lean, y dejen comentarios aunque ya se hay muchas historias de este tipo, pero una mas no le hace daño a nadie además siempre me gusta imaginar cómo sería un final perfecto para esta hermosa pareja que me vuelve loca con sus indecisiones.

nota: lo puse a Sho en la boda ya que nuestra Kyoko tiene un gran corazón y seguro lo perdonaría al igual que a reino, después de todo si se casa con Ren/Kuon no tiene que preocuparse por ellos

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y perdonen la falta de ortografía

Atte.: Sumi onechan


End file.
